


lovesick

by marinefollese



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is lovesick for one Miss Hanji Zoe. Erwin suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> levihan! yeah i was thinking about this last night and decided to write. xposted on tumblr

Beer’s on me." Levi hears the familiar slap of a couple bills on the polished surface of the bar, and looks up to see Erwin in all his blond glory looking at him with an amused look on his face. 

"What the fuck do you want, Erwin?" Levi snaps at him.

"I’d like very much to be at home with my wife, but I’m taking care of an emotional short man. Now care to tell me what you you want. Or rather  _who_  you want?” Levi hates Erwin’s smirk. It’s too all-knowing, like he knows something Levi doesn’t. Which is true a lot of the time, but still. 

"Fuck you," Levi hisses, and through his alcohol-induced haze, he can see Erwin’s eyes soften the way a fucking father’s would when he talks to his son, which makes him all the more angry, "for reading right fucking through me."

"Levi, when are you going to grow up?" Erwin sighs, and Levi knows he can’t hide anything from the man who’s known him since his lowest point. 

"Now tell me, will ya, what’s wrong?" Erwin takes a sip from his pint and claps Levi’s back. "Man to man here. Don’t be shy." Oh, he knows Erwin’s mocking him now, with that stupid smile on his face. 

"Fuck you;" he hisses, "what makes you think something’s wrong?" Erwin is probably growing tired at his feigned innocence, because he’s the latest recipient of one of Erwin’s  _looks._

Levi sits up, and rubs his face. Sighing, he proclaims, “I think I’m in love.”

Erwin blinks in surprise at the outward confession, and then his face erupts into a smile. 

"Except she’s a real shitty person. I think I fucking hate her too." 

"Care to elaborate," and Erwin has this stupid expression on his face again, "about why you hate her?"

"Yeah. First of all her name’s Zoe. What the fuck kind of name is that. Second of all, she’s got a pair of shitty glasses that are fucking filthy half the time. Third, she’s got the thickest hair ever, curly, and chestnut brown, pulled into a damn ponytail. What the fuck is up with that. Fourth, she’s got a stupid ass laugh, and every time I hear it, I have to resist smiling myself. What the fuck is up with that. She’s fucking gross." Levi takes a breath after that and downs his beer in one gulp. 

Erwin takes a deep breath, and smiles at him again. Frankly this man’s patience pisses Levi off. 

"Man, if this is a lovesick Levi, I’m terrified to see what heartbroken you sounds like. Besides, you’d better watch your mouth, Ackerman. Isn’t that," Erwin tilts his head in the direction of two people who entered the bar, "your girlfriend? Don’t want to let her hear those things, do we?"

And Levi’s heart stops beating for a second because Hanji Zoe is in the same bar he is in. And while she looks fresh and clean, he looks like shit, with red eyes, and the stench of alcohol clinging to his small frame.

"Hey Levi! Levi! Over here!" Hanji calls at him from down the bar, and he can fucking feel his heart shoot up in his throat. 

"Hanji." He greets when she slides over to Erwin and him. 

"Hello, I’m Hanji Zoe." She smiles brightly and offers a hand to Erwin, who accepts it just as easily. 

"Nice to meet you, Miss Hanji, but I’ve really got to get going. My kids’ bedtime is approaching and I want to tuck them in." He flashes Levi a devilish smile and collects his things and walks out of the bar. 

When Hanji brushes against him as she adjusts herself in Erwin’s seat, Levi is aware of three things: 

  1. Erwin doesn’t have children;
  2. He’s completely and utterly fucked;
  3. And so is Erwin when he sees him




End file.
